Pilot
''Part One: "Daylight" There was a slight chill in the bedroom. It wasn't one that was too uncomfortable, but it was just noticeable enough to be registered by Gavin as he gradually woke from a halfhearted slumber.Through his bedroom windows, light poured in from the outside world, scattering into several beams that stretched the shadows. Gavin was exhausted, but as he woke his mind became more alert and aware. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed and then thought of only one thing. ''Last night... He let his arms fall beside his head as he lay flat on his back, trying to absorb all the warmth that his bed could offer to him, but found that it provided little to none. The events that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours had been mindboggling, and Gavin knew that what was to come would only be uncomfortable and unpredictable. "Why the hell did I do that?" He asked himself, hoping that no one would hear him. He got lucky, and rubbed his eyes again before staring up at the ceiling. Finally, he closed his eyes, hoping to get just a few more minutes or so of sleep before he would have to prepare himself to face the challenge of school. I was so stupid, he thought to himself. He heard the ever-familiar sound of his iPhone vibrating on his bedside table, and knew that it was time to get out of bed and reluctantly accept that it was no good to be moping in bed all day. He had places to go, people to see and things to do, whether he wanted to or not. Ignoring his phone, he threw the comforter off, where it rested halfway over the side of the bed in a crooked fashion, and rested his feet against the carpeted floor. With his toes, Gavin felt the carpet, glad that his room did not have hardwood floor. Standing up, he stretched upward toward the ceiling and walked into the bathroom across the hall. After a quick shower he got dressed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair before returning to his bedroom, where he plopped back down on his bed. My bed is my home, he thought, I'll just live here from now on. He knew that he was being silly, but he didn't care. He found that the daylight, though warm and bright, did not console him at all. He felt like a fool, a fool who had done something absolutely stupid, and hated himself for it. It had all happened so fast. The party, the music, the alcohol, the people...and then, it... It had been a blur, and he almost thought that his mind was trying to play a cruel trick on him, one that messed not only with his thoughts but with his heart. He didn't know how to feel and he was very confused, happy, scared and utterly dumbfounded by the sheer amount and quality of emotions he was being forced to process. "Gavin?" He heard his mother yell from downstairs, "Did I hear you in the shower?" "Uh, yeah," he yelled back. "Okay, well, you need to pack your bag! I won't have time to bring it to you if you forget it!" "Okay!" Gavin was not thrilled to be leaving home that day for a four-day college tour. He was in his first semester of his senior year, and he was looking into several different colleges, but none seemed to be what he was looking for. Actually, he had been looking forward to this trip only a day before, but now it felt like a death sentence. The one person that he loved yet hated the most would be going on the trip with him, and that was going to be a very uncomfortable situation. He sat up and reached for his phone, entering his passcode and then looking at the notifications he had received during the night. His eyes grew wide when he saw just how many he had. Eighty-six notifications? Shit, they must have found out about me and.... He only skimmed through them, not taking the time to actually read what had been sent to his phone. It was a relief to see that the news from the night before had not yet spread to the gossip-hungry student populace, and that his...secret...had not yet gotten out. All he saw was some stuff about a police shooting that apparently involved a girl from his school and her family. He didn't read any of the details. "Gavin? Are you packing yet?" His mother yelled up at him. "Yeah!" He lied back to her as he jumped up and threw his phone in his pocket. He found his duffel bag, threw in a few changes of clothes and a few other necessities, zipped it up and walked out of his bedroom feeling quite awkward. This morning was awkward in general, and he was feeling an awful sense of uneasiness. Aside from knowing that something confoundedly spectacular had taken place the night prior, Gavin could sense that something else was amiss. The cold chill in the air was also present in the hall and in the stairs, which he found quite odd. In the back of his mind, Gavin knew that something was going on, something big. He didn't know what, but he could feel it. Going down the stairs and entering the kitchen, he could feel that there was something strange in the air, and it had mingled itself in with the cold. As he took a seat at the kitchen table, placing his duffel bag beside him, a thought occurred to him. He knew what he was going to do. Quickly, he carefully thought out a course of action and tried to mentally prepare himself. When his mother returned to the kitchen, he was going to start up a conversation with her, and see where things went from there. If he could do it, then he would, and if he couldn't, then he would wait until he knew for sure that he was ready. One thing Gavin knew for sure. Today is the day that everything changes. ''Part Two: "TBD" '''TO BE ADDED UPON THE COMPLETION OF "d3446z01"...'